Esklava de Familia
by Nadi-k
Summary: La aparicion del señor oscuro es la causa de la mas grande y sucia guerra...lo que provoca la muerte de los padres de hermione es entonces que Granger esta en...adopcion? esta sin duda es una gran oportunidad para el que-no-debe-ser-nombrado...
1. Prefacio

_**PREFACIO **_

_**~°* Hermana o Sangre sucia???*°~**_

La celda era mas fria y oscura de cómo la recordaban, y sus debiles piernas no aguantaron cuando la arrojaron dentro de ella, haciendola caer, raspandose aun mas las rodillas.

-Dejenme salir- suplico quedamente mientras grandes brotes de agua salada cubrian sus ojos-¡¡¡Dejenme salir!!!-

Golpeo los gruesos barrotes que impedian su libertad, lastimandose su frágil mano, provocando que sangrara rapidamente.

-no se atrevan a tocarlo, no se atrevan…por favor…no se atrevan a matarlo- sollozo ignorando los pequeños brotes de sangre que salian de su propia mano.

Debia salir de ahí ahora mismo, ya!...o sino…él estaria muerto…ella estaria muerta…

Recordo el hielo de sus ojos antes de que la sacaran a golpes de aquella sala, el odio y el dolor que desprendian pero ocultando cualquier debilidad que pudiera delatarlo.

-Olvidalo…olvida- le habia susurrado antes de marcharse.

"Huron idiota"

Su cuerpo debil, rasguñado, matajado, maltratado…muerto, ya no servia seguir luchando…las esperanzas ya se habian esfumado desde hace meses.

-Harry…Ron…- habia esperado tanto por su ayuda que ahora creia que ya estaban muertos.

Sollozo otra vez…tenia que salir de ahí, tenia que ir por él.

Golpeo la pared desesperada de no encontrar nada que la ayudase…fue entonces que se percato en el flojo ladrillo que daba paso a las afueras de esa maldita mansion…si lograba quitar los demas…

Ahora habia una esperanza…

Seco sus lagrimas preparandose a derrumbar aquella pared…faltaba poco…

"Ahí voy Malfoy…ahí voy…"

"Draco…"

…


	2. La Carta

_**Capitulo 1 **_

"_**LA CARTA"**_

_**~°*Hermana o Sangre sucia???*°~**_

Granger aun podía recordar como había recibido la noticia…

Estaba sentada frente al fuego de la acogedora sala común de Griffyndor esperando a un Wesley que estaría seriamente en problemas gracias a su afán de "no poderse fijar en las cosas de los demás".

Oh si!!! Ron estaría muerto una vez que asomara la cabeza por esa sala, no importa cuantas disculpas le ofreciera, jamás lo perdonaría por echar al agua su libro de _"Cien mil y un pociones maravillosas" _

Estaba casi durmiéndose en el cómodo sofá con un cojín en los brazos cuando el pelirrojo esperado llego acompañado del famoso niño-que-vivió.

Sonrío dulcemente mientras observaba como sus amigos entraban lentamente tratando de no provocar un ruidoso sonido que delatara su presencia, seguramente estaban arrepentidos por haber provocado tal infamia con uno de sus mejores libros.

Se levanto rápidamente del sillón alzando la cabeza y preparándose para dar la mejor regañiza de su vida.

-Saben lo que han…?-

-Hermione…-la interrumpió el responsable de su enfado mientras desviaba la mirada para no verla a los ojos- la profesora McGonagall te mando a llamar-

Granger encogió los ojos mientras una preocupación más inmensa ahogo su enojo…ahora que habían hecho???

-Para que?- si tenia que prepararse para una reprimenda era mejor hacerlo desde ahora

Harry camino junto a ella y haciendo lo contrario de su amigo, la miro –Ve…y recuerda que aquí te estaremos esperando-

Eso ya era demasiado extraño, primero Ron le evita la mirada (algo normal tomando en cuenta la desfachatez que había hecho) pero que Harry le recordara que la apoyaban era algo extraño y mas aun cuando lo había dicho tan…serio.

Miro a los dos, pasando la mirada de uno a otro y, asintiendo, camino hacia el retrato de la señora gorda saliendo de esa pesada sala común.

Camino por los amplios pasillos tratando de recordar que es lo que había hecho, pero ninguna travesura fuera de lo "normal" le parecía excusa de un castigo.

Dio vuelta en una esquina bastante solitaria, tomando en cuenta que era más de las nueve de las noche y la mayoría de los estudiantes dormitaban para profundizarse en sus más infantiles sueños.

Suspiro al pararse enfrente de la oficina del director, no creía que a esa hora la profesora McGonagall estuviera en el salón de clases.

Quiso entrar hasta que recordó que ella no era la encargada de saber la contraseña de aquella entrada…

"al director le gustan los dulces" pensó al recordar las anteriores palabras mágicas que usaba la profesora para abrir aquella puerta.

Pero como si la estuvieran esperando, la puerta se abrió dando paso a una gran hilera de escalones que daban forma a una escalera de caracol.

Era lógico pensar que Dumbledore la estaba esperando junto con la profesora, así que sin más pérdidas de tiempo la castaña entro subiendo cada uno de los peldaños de aquella extraña escalerilla.

En lo absoluto, McGonagall la esperaba a la derecha del director de Hogwarts, estaba en bata y pantuflas pero aun seguía peinada con su típico sombrero puntiagudo, mientras que el director lucia igual que aquella mañana con una verdosa capa que le cubría los pies, sus lentes de media luna perfectamente acomodados en aquella torcida nariz mientras que un sombrero puntiagudo protegía su cabeza… pero lo que mas llamaba la atención de aquel director era su larga y plateada barba que era del mismo largo que su capa.

Hermione entro después de ver que los dos maestros le asintieron, señalándole la silla que estaba frente a ellos, se sentó y guardo silencio, era mejor no hablar antes de saber el porqué estaba ahí.

-quiere un chocolate señorita Granger?- le mostró un bote de aluminio donde el director guardaba cuidadosamente los pequeños bocadillos.

Granger solo negó con la cabeza, se le derretía la boca por uno de aquellos pero apenas se había lavado la boca y el sabor no le iba a ser muy agradable.

-la hemos llamado para informarle una terrible noticia…-hablo la profesora estrujándose los dedos de las manos nerviosamente- esta mañana llego una lechuza del ministerio…-la profesora sintió un amistoso apretón en su brazo por parte del director y guardo silencio.

"el ministerio?" se pregunto intranquila la castaña, ahora que era lo que pasaba?

-Como sabrá señorita Granger la guerra ha comenzado- empezó a explicar el director mientras bajaba la cabeza un poco tratándola de ver por encima de sus lentes de medialuna- muchas familias han desaparecido y algunas de ellas se han encontrado hasta muertas-

No le gustaba el rumbo que tomaba aquella conversación…

-Como ya sabrá usted…Hogwarts es uno de los lugares mas seguros de nuestro mundo mágico y es posible que nuestros estudiantes no se enteren de algunas cosas-el director seguía hablando mientras recorría lentamente el espacio de su despacho- y como dijo la profesora McGonagall, esta mañana recibimos una carta del ministerio de magia donde nos informan algunas lamentables perdidas que seguramente afectaran a nuestro alumnado-

Hermione respiro profundamente, si su deducción estaba en lo correcto, la carta estaba muy relacionada a ella mas que de otros alumnos.

La profesora de transformaciones se dirigió rápidamente al escritorio del despacho donde un sobre estaba por encima de todos los papeles destacándose como la carta del ministerio, la tomo para después tendérsela a la mas excelente alumna del colegio.

La castaña observo al director indecisamente sin atreverse a tomar aquel sobre, pero el profesor solo asintió ante aquella mirada llena de dudas, dándole la orden a la señorita que tomara la carta sin más preámbulos.

Hermione tomo el sobre de las arrugadas manos de la profesora y sacando un gran pedazo de pergamino de él, se atrevió a leer su contenido.

_**Director del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería:**_

_Se le informa que a causa de la guerra que ha sido provocada por el _

_Que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, varias perdidas muggles han sido reportadas._

_Como ya lo habrá notado, los estudiantes victimas de tales perdidas son avisados con una carta que les llega por medio de su propia lechuza, y son liberados temporalmente de sus deberes escolares para atender sus obligaciones con el sistema muggle._

Hermione respiro tranquila, no recordaba haber recibido ningún aviso de suspensión de labores ni nada parecido.

Sonrío para sí…tal vez se había equivocado en lo que presentía.

_Se preguntara entonces el porque de este escrito._

_Se le comunica que una alumna de su colegio ha sido victima del ataque de los mortífagos, provocando la muerte de sus padres y considerada totalmente huérfana de parientes._

_A consecuencia, la alumna tendrá que hacerse presente en el ministerio de magia para aclarar su situación de tutoría ya que la estudiante es menor de edad por lo que hay en los informes que su colegio envía anualmente a nuestro ministerio de educación mágica._

_Además por los antecedentes mostrados, la alumna no podrá elegir a sus nuevos tutores por lo que se hará un juicio donde se atenderá su protección además de su comodidad._

_Por lo mencionado se le indica que debe presentarse con la alumna Hermione Jane Granger ante el ministerio de educación mágica la próxima semana y ahí se le indicara los siguientes pasos a seguir._

_Si se presenta algún contratiempo se le pide con la mayor compresión que envíe un mandatario anunciando el porque de su retraso y se le enviara una nueva fecha._

_Si no es todo por el momento estoy a sus órdenes._

_**Ministro de magia **__**Cornelius Fudge**_

_**Ministerio de Educación mágica**_

Una gota salada cayo sobre el pergamino sorprendiendo a la castaña por un momento.

Cuando había comenzado a llorar??

Se limpio las lagrimas con la muñeca…recordó dolorosamente las palabras escritas de la misiva "_la alumna no podrá elegir a sus nuevos tutores"_, eso le indicaba en pocas palabras que estaba puesta en adopción y la próxima semana se decidiría quien seria su dueño legitimo.

Suspiro, sin atreverse a levantar la vista de la carta…aun sentía la mirada penetrante de los profesores.

Limpio de nuevo las gotas de su cara, se puso de pie bruscamente y alzando el rostro para no causar mas lastima se dispuso a salir de aquel tormentoso despacho.

-Director…podría llevarme a mi alcoba la carta?? Necesito pensar en lo que me acabo de enterar- aguanto la respiración rogando por dios que no se le saliera un sollozo

Dumbledore solo asintió por tercera vez en esa noche, sin pronunciar palabra, observando como la castaña abandonaba su oficina.

Hermione recordaba que esa noche había llorado como nunca lo había hecho y como nunca lo haría jamás.

Ahora se encontraba frente al ministro de magia, esperando la fecha de su juicio y adopción.

Ya había pasado una semana y los rumores no se hicieron esperar dentro del colegio.

-Mi madre me dijo que pelearía por ti, así que no te preocupes que de seguro pronto serás una Hermione Wesley- le había dicho Ron un día después de enterarse de la muerte de sus padres y por un lado esperaba ser parte de la familia de los Wesley.

Ya se imaginaba despertar con el escándalo de los gemelos Fred y George, o discutir ahora si como si fuera hermana de su pelirrojo amigo.

-No creo que quieras vivir conmigo junto al peor de los tíos y un primo que se come tu comida, o si??-

-No lo creo Harry, además no quiero provocarles un infarto a tus únicos tíos- Hermione río ante la perspectiva de verse en la familia Dursley como una de sus sobrinas.

Hermione Potter…no sonaba mal pero si la iban a adoptar los Dursley, Hermione Dursley?? Eso si que daba escalofríos, además no creía que los tíos de Harry quisieran otra bruja en su familia.

Sonrío…tal vez no le esperaba el peor de los futuros.

-Dentro de tres días será su juicio, donde los futuros padres pelearan por su custodia señorita Granger- oyó decir al ministro de magia haciéndola regresar a la realidad.

-por el momento, nos veremos dentro de tres días- escucho al director Dumbledore contestarle al ministro.

"tres días" la castaña retuvo algunas pequeñas lagrimas peligrosas, recordando el contenido de la carta "en tres días se decidirá el quien remplazara a mis padres"

Solo tenia que esperar…

…

OoOoOoOoOoO

Aki esta el primer capitulo de "Esklava de Familia"…sabían que es mi primer fic dramione???

Así que si me fallo alguna cosa o esta muy corto y quieren reclamarme pz aki abajito esta el dueño de mis dichas y desgracias: el push de los reviews…pero si no me salio tan mal, yuju!!!

así que esperare pacientemente y recuerden que soy una escritora demasiado lenta ToT pero procurare subir un cap lo antes posible si es que los deberes y la inspiración no se me juntan y me den un paro inspirativo juju

Cuídense!!!

XxXaOoO

Att0: NaD¡¡-K


End file.
